We Will Be
by WeirdAnimeChick
Summary: Maybe Sasuke and Naruto just weren't meant to be together. If they were Naruto would have never gotten lost and Sasuke would have found him before it was too late. SasuXNaru


A/N: Fun fact. This was my first yaoi. I wrote it in grade 8 and handed it in for an LA assignment. I was going through some stuff and decided that the nostalgia was worth it. Here ya go.

Naruto pulled his head up from the mud that he had just fallen into. His breathing was shallow and laboured, his muscles hardly having enough strength to keep his head up. He cursed, rolling onto his back and leaving his left side in the gooey mess. While catching his breath Naruto let his mind wander back to better times, before he had found himself lost in these accursed woods.

"Hey! Sasuke! I've got something to tell you!" I heard myself should to my best friend. I don't know how, I don't know when, and I certainly don't know why, but I had fallen in love with him and I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer.

"Hmm?" I heard him answer nonchalantly as he tilted his head slightly upward in acknowledgement. It was a really cute motion and I was sure that he didn't even know that he was doing it. I felt my breath hitch, my throat contracting.

"I…" I took a deep breath, this was it, "I love you."

I could see Sasuke visibly tense; I could also feel my face heat up. I saw his mouth open hesitantly, probably to reject me, but I didn't stay long enough to find out, I just ran. I ran as far away as I could, to the woods, only to get myself lost in them.

Naruto shook the recollection out of his head; it was too late to change the past. He forced his body up and kept a slow pace towards where he had set up camp. He hadn't eaten anything for days, hadn't found a clean source of water either, and his body just didn't want to move anymore.

"Naruto!" a distant voice seemed to call out to him.

Naruto laughed; he was hallucinating Sasuke's voice. _Delusional_. Sang a voice in his head and Naruto wished, not for the first time, that he had had the nerve to kill the wildlife, he was sure that he wouldn't be nearing starvation that way.

I looked down at the cowering creature, blade raised, ready to be brought down upon the wounded thing. In the end I couldn't bring myself to kill it and gathered some mushrooms and betties I had learned were safe in my days as a boy scout. In the end I stumbled upon the poor thing again, only to see it dead. I picked it up as well; I wasn't going to let it go to waste out here. Who knew when I would get another mean?

His foot caught on a root as thoughts of the only real meal he had found washed over him. Naruto crashed to the forest floor yet again and he noticed an immense pain shoot through his leg and up his spine, immobilizing him.

Naruto looked back to see his leg bent at an unnatural angle, an old hunting spear skewering just beneath his knee cap, piercing through his tattered school uniform. He would surely die here, just like that rabbit he had found and eaten weeks ago.

He heard footsteps pounding through the forest but knew that it was all his sane-less mind attempting to sooth him. Naruto laughed, harder than he had in ages; the entire situation ridiculously funny to him now.

I started to laugh, I don't know why but it sent Sasuke into little fits too. Who knew that looking at a person you've just brawled with could be so funny? Apparently Sasuke wasn't aware of this either; otherwise we wouldn't have started that stupid fight. But it just seemed so funny! No one but me ever got to see Sasuke like this, sprawled on cement with bruises, scrapes, a little blood, but more smiles than he would ever admit to. If I were to pick a moment, I would say it was that one that I fell in love with him. Who knew he had such a great laugh?

"Naruto!" he heard Sasuke shout his name and his body being contorted by strong arms into someone's lap. He opened his blue eyes through the pain, glazed over and just barely able to focus on the person who had come for him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered through cracked lips. He had come to save him, it wasn't just a mirage. "But why?"

"Because…" a deep breath. "I love you too." He heard the dark haired man confess. Naruto smiled. He felt content. He couldn't feel the pain pulsating through his leg and engulfing him anymore.

He pulled his torso up a little more, still no pain. "I'm glad." He smiled before pushing their lips together in a chaste kiss that he had longed for. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his frame protectively. Naruto pulled away as he felt his consciousness slipping. "But it seems we weren't meant to be."

"No." Sasuke's voice pulsed with promise and deadly certainty. "But we will be."

Sasuke felt the body in his arms go limp, breath no longer shakily leaving Naruto. He hugged the corpse closer as he pulled out the hunting knife he had brought along.

Sasuke waited until the body in his lap was almost entirely cold before swiftly thrusting the blade into his heart, crying out the pain that was trying to rip apart his body, his own words chasing him into death as his body crumpled onto the other's. Their lips locked, their body's meshing and embracing each other finitely.

They lay together, wrapped in eternity, wrapped in an eternal, dead kiss.

**We will be.**


End file.
